Double layer armor for an armored vehicle can have at least two elastic retaining mounts btween an inner armor plate and a plurality of sections not attached to each other forming the outer aromr plate.
The armor plate of German Pat. No. 23 24 724 has the inner and outer armor plate members attached to each other by elastic retaining mounts. Each retaining mount is attached on one side with a base plate to the inner armor plate member while on its other side a retaining screw penetrates the outer armor plate member and engages in a threaded hole thus holding the outer armor plate member in place.